It is a generally accepted hypothesis that platelet responses to weak stimuli involve interplatelet positive feedback mechanisms, whereby substances are released and further stimulate. Since there is no direct evidence for this mechanism, experiments will be carried out to attempt to detect substances, released from platelets in response to weak stimuli, that are able to stimulate other platelets.